Haruno sensei
by AkemiU
Summary: Estaba provocándolo. Definitivamente iba a hacerla suya, una y otra vez. Three-shot con LEMON.
1. Haruno sensei, 1

**¡Hola a todos! Bueno, este es mi primer fic, no tengo muchas esperanzas pero espero que me digáis algo cuando lo leáis. Incluso cualquier corrección, os estaría muy agradecida. Si podéis, disfrutad con lo que servidora puede ofreceros, ¡no dudéis en comentar por favor!** ^.^

**Desgraciadamente, Sasuke Uchiha y todos los personajes del fic, así como Naruto pertenecen a Kishimoto-sama.**

**Aquello que va entre comillas son pensamientos de Sakura. Obviamente, es un SasuSaku, los adoro *u*.**

Y ahí estaba de nuevo, provocándolo.

Esa maldita mujer no había hecho más que entrar en la clase y ya sentía sus ojos clavados en él, esperando alguna reacción del pelinegro.

-Buenos días clase.- Y volvía a dirigirle esa mirada de... ¿deseo? Empezaba a creer que se estaba obsesionando con ella, pero era inevitable. Ese extraño cabello rosa amarrado en una coleta, sus grandes ojos verdes perfilados de negro, su piel tersa y blanquecina, con los labios rojos y gruesos adornando el angelical rostro... Bajó la mirada, posándola sobre el abultado pecho de su profesora, deseando arrancarla la maldita blusa que se veía cada vez más ajustada cuando tomaba aire para dar la explicación. Descendió hasta sus prominentes caderas y se fijó en el buen trasero que la falda negra le marcaba, y en las esbeltas piernas que se sostenían en el par de tacones. Todo en ella le producía unas incontenibles ansias de acariciar el cuerpo de la joven profesora.

Joder, era una diosa, y la iba a hacer suya. Haruno sensei.

-Muy bien, no olviden traer la tarea mañana.- El timbre daba por finalizado un agotador día de primavera. Borró la pizarra mientras el resto abandonaba la clase y recogió sus cosas ante la atenta mirada del chico. La ponía extremadamente nerviosa que ÉL siguiera allí. No dejaba de preguntarse por qué cada día el chico no dejaba de mirarla como si fuera a devorarla, tenía algo que hacía que su cuerpo temblase al sentirse observada, deseada.

A sus 24 años había estado con varios hombres, aunque ninguno la provocaba lo que aquel pálido moreno.

-Y mira que es un crío.- Se decía a sí misma.

Todo comenzó hace un año, cuando entró por primera vez tras salir de la Universidad a dar clases en un instituto, y a ella la tuvo que tocar aquel grupo en especial, plagado de hormonales muchachos de 18 años. Desde que dio su primera clase allí se quedó pasmada ante el tal Sasuke Uchiha, reaccionando como una adolescente ante sus férreos ojos. Cada vez que atravesaba la puerta del aula sentía al Uchiha sobre ella, observando con detalle cada gesto de la pelirrosa. Sin darse cuenta comenzó a prestar más atención a sus oscuros ojos, a la línea recta que hacía su nariz hasta sus finos labios. Reconocía que era demasiado atractivo para su salud mental. No paraba de imaginarlo rodeándola con sus musculosos brazos, besándola en cada zona libre de piel, introduciendo a la vez una de sus manos en su blusa para acariciar después sus pe...

-Sensei.

Genial, el pelinegro estaba apoyado sobre la mesa con expresión divertida, presentía que había adivinado algo de sus pensamientos. Y no quedaba nadie más en el aula, estaban peligrosamente solos.

-¿Sí Uchiha?.- Mierda, la había pillado literalmente babeando mientras acercaba las distancias, quedándose a pocos centímetros de ella. Podía sentir su olor invitándola a acercarse más y...

-Disculpe, ¿la ocurre algo?.- "¡Por Kami Sakura, concéntrate!"

-N-No...- "Si dejases de mirarlo como idiota, mejor".

-¿Qué tanto mira?

-Nada.- Frunció el ceño indignada consigo misma.

Una sonrisa de superioridad apareció en el rostro de Sasuke.

-Pues yo creo que me mira a mí.

-Si me disculpa, tengo mejores cosas que hacer que ver cómo se echa flores, Uchiha, hasta mañana.- La chica cogió sus cosas dispuesta a irse y acabar con esa tensión, pronto vendrían los de la limpieza y deseaba escapar antes de caer hechizada ante su adonis.

"¿Desde cuándo es tu adonis, pedazo de estúpida?"

Una mano la detuvo.

-No creo que desee irse.- Pues claro que no, solo quería cabalgarlo como loca.

El peliazul se acercó a ella por la espalda y puso sus manos sobre su cintura, rozándola con su entrepierna. Un suspiro salió de los labios de la profesora, incitándole a seguir.

-Le he dicho que no tengo nada que hacer aquí, joven. Déjeme marcharse antes de que lo acuse al director por conducta indecente.- Lo dijo con más seguridad de la que tenía en verdad, pensó ella.

Pero Sasuke la empujó contra la pared, haciendo que los cuadernos que ella llevaba en una mano se esparcieran por el suelo. Comenzó a besarla el cuello lentamente, pasando la lengua por el lóbulo y disfrutando de su olor a cerezas. No tardaron en llegarla escalofríos allá por donde él besaba.

-Vamos, Sakura, he visto cómo me comes con la mirada.-

-No... No sé de qué me hablas.- Con esa boca por su piel apenas podía decir algo coherente para defenderse. Mierda, estaba disfrutando demasiado y quería que fuera a más.

-¿Seguro, sensei?.- Coló una de sus manos por la fina blusa y alcanzó los pechos, mientras la otra desabrochaba el cierre de la falda y recorría lentamente el plano vientre.

-Sa-Sasuke, ¡ah!.- Soltó algo parecido a un gemido cuando una mano llegó a su centro; demasiado provocador para él.

-Shh.- Apretó su endurecida entrepierna aun más mientras masajeaba el clítoris de su profesora y daba pequeños tirones a sus sonrosadas cumbres.

-Esto-Esto... n-no... está bien.- Dijo entrecortada, perdiendo casi la cordura.

-Pues no te veo con ganas de abandonar.- "Estúpido egocéntrico".

Pensándolo bien, ya que tenía a Sasuke Uchiha masturbándola, ¿por qué no le devolvía un poco? La pelirrosa se volteó y lo empujó con una fuerza sobrehumana al escritorio. Aún sorprendido él por la reacción, le chocó aún más lo que vino a continuación: ella con su sonrosada lengua ya fuera de sus labios, desaborchándole los pantalones y bajando los bóxers, cogió su miembro dispuesta a...

-¡Hatoshi! ¿Has entrado en el aula B? !Creo que no hemos limpiado ahí!

Qué oportuno el personal de limpieza.

Rápidamente cogieron sus ropas y se vistieron sin hacer ni un ruido, observándose mutuamente llenos aún de deseo.

La Haruno se lamentaba. NECESITABA tener a su alumno en ella, hacía que una necesidad salvaje apareciese sin remedio alguno más que él. Y una idea nada profesional se le vino a la mente; rápida, arrancó un trozo de papel en su agenda y anotó algo que puso en la mano de su alumn.

-Mi dirección. Hoy a las ocho. Tomo la píldora. Y, Uchiha...

-¿Sí, maestra?.- "¡Deja de ser tan putamente sensual cuando me llamas así!"

-Eh, ah... Follaremos como conejos.- Esto último lo dijo mientras le daba un profundo beso, hundiendo sus lenguas en la cavidad del otro y mordiéndole el labio inferior.

Dicho esto, una muy excitada Sakura Haruno salió por la puerta, no sin antes dedicarle una mirada de ardiente deseo y lamerse los labios sabiendo que tenía la atenta mirada del chico sobre ella.

Definitivamente, iba a hacerla suya, una y otra vez.

**Si has llegado hasta aquí, gracias por soportar la tediosa lectura de una novata ._. Ante todo, muchísimas gracias por vuestros poquitos Review's y fav's, no sabéis cuánto puede animar tan solo uno :'3 Como fanfiction no me deja contestar a los Rw's hasta que no hayan pasado 24 horas, respondo aquí: en un principio no pensaba hacer conti, pero ya que me la han pedido, haré una y tendrá lemon para las pervertidillas -ejemyo- (no sé si como two/three-shot o como una historia más larga, ¿qué opináis?). Por otra parte, tengo ahora mil exámenes *coge la pistola y se pega un tiro*, por lo que hasta la semana que viene no podré actualizar (mejor, más tiempo para más Rw's no? :P). PROMETO que para cuando cumpla una semana de esta publicación voy a subir el siguiente capi porque habré acabado, estoy abierta a todo tipo de ideas, opiniones, correcciones, ya sabéis, aquí estamos para hacer disfrutar a los demás. **

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR VUESTROS ÁNIMOS, NOS LEEMOS EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPI ^^**

**Sayônara!**


	2. Chapter 2

**¡Hola a todas y a todos! ¿Qué tal estáis? Bueno, antes de nada, muchas gracias por sus reviews, favs, follows, y demás. Hacen que siga teniendo ilusión por seguir publicando. Será definitivamente un threeshot, y por fin en este hay LEMON, así que quedáis avisadas si no os gusta leer fics con este tipo de contenidos.** **Espero que os siga gustando la historia, nos leemos en el siguiente capi ^-^**

**Desgraciadamente, ni Sasuke ni ninguno de los personajes de Naruto me pertenecen, son propiedad de Kishimoto-sama. ¡DISFRUTAD!**

* * *

-¡Sasuke-kun!- Joder, ahí estaba la pesada de nuevo.

-¿Qué quieres, Karin?

-¿Por qué saliste tan tarde de clases? Te estaba echando de menos.- Resultaba patético cómo otra furcia más trataba de llamar su atención.

-He tenido cosas que hacer, déjame en paz, nadie te ha pedido que me esperes.- contestó tajante el moreno.

-Pero Sasuke-kun, mis padres se han ido de viaje y estaré sola y asustada, estaba pensando si querrías acompañarme...- Sasuke la miró de reojo, la chica trataba de parecer sexy con esa falda a la altura de las nalgas y un top demasiado ajustado, pero su fama de guarra, su voz chillonz y el asco que la tenía en especial a esa pelorroja, solo hacía que se viera chistosa.

-Vete a zorrear con otro Karin, estoy ocupado.- Oh, golpe bajo para alguien que se ha tirado a medio instituto.

Dicho eso, el chico vio divertido cómo ella se retiraba indignada, murmurando algo como "estúpido gay". Sonrío de lado, claro, gay.

* * *

El agua tibia de la bañera relajó sus músculos y calmó la excitación que aún tenía. No podría creer lo que estaba a punto de hacer: acostarse con un alumno. De acuerdo que el curso ya estaba por finalizar y ella marcharía a otro centro sin verlo de nuevo; de acuerdo que llevaba unos meses sin tener relaciones y necesitaba urgentemente a alguien; de acuerdo que ese pelinegro era jodidamente perfecto, pero ¿y si él la delataba? Podría chantajearla... aunque ¿con qué lo haría? Su historial estaba repleto de dieces, era una mente brillane. A lo mejor... No, no, imposible. Pero... Quizá el chantaje tenía que ver con algo sexual. Quizá quisiera follársela a diario para no delatarla al director y, pensándolo bien, no estaría nada mal... A diario... Exquisito.

Soltó un suspiro, qué complicado era, y ahora tenía que lidiar con una locura que había cometido horas antes al darle el papelito...

-¡Aaah!- El timbre la sacó de su ensimismamiento. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba en la bañera? Ay, no, seguro que era él. Echó un vistazo al reloj del móvil y efectivamente, eran las 8 y ella aún sin vestir, sin maquillar, sin peinar ni...

-¡Ya va, ya va!- El dichoso timbre no dejaba de sonar, qué impaciente era aquel muchacho. Cogió una toalla algo corta, envolvió su cuerpo con ella y fue a abrir la puerta. Intentó antes frente al espejo del recibidor poner cara de chica sexy, pero era imposible, solo parecía una psicópata.

_"Lo de las aventuras no es lo tuyo, Saku"_

Decidida, abrió la puerta de golpe.

-Hola Sasuke-kun, te esperaba.- Dijo mientras tiraba la toalla al suelo.

-Ehh... Sa-Sa-kura-san, y-yo ssolo... E-Esto, vine a traerte el li-libro que me prestase la semana pasada.- Un atónito Lee se quedó pasmado ante la belleza de su vecina.

Rápidamente, Sakura se cubrió con un sonrojo considerable. A ver qué excusa ponía.

_"Ah bien, ahora se pensará que eres una viciosa". _Se reprendió mentalmente.

-Es que soy una viciosa.

-¿¡C-Cómo!?- Hoy su santa vecina debía estar ebria, pensó su vecino mientras un hilito de sangre salía de su nariz.

-No-no es lo que piensas Lee, es que yo... Pues verás, estaba esperando a mi primo Sasuke y la toalla se me resbaló y... _"ahora excúsate con lo de viciosa"_.

-N-No te preocupes Sakura-san, ya me marcho, gracias por todo.- Y el chico marchó corriendo a su casa, dejando a una Sakura más que avergonzada por su estupidez.

Se ajustó aún más la pequeña toalla alrededor de su torneado cuerpo para evitar otro espectáculo con otro vecino y cerró la puerta de un golpe tras ella.

Un momento, no había oído ningún golpe. Pero había cerrado la puerta. Y no había golpe.

-¿Eh?

-Ya veo que alguien ha llegado antes que yo, sensei.- Y esas deliciosas manos que ya reconocía envolvieron su cintura.

La chica volteó y vio que el pelinegro había sujetado la puerta antes de cerrarse. Dios, qué guapo estaba. Llevaba unos vaqueros y una camiseta negra, marcando el perfecto torso que se moría por recorrer con sus manos. Lo miró y se dio cuenta de que llevaba un tiempo admirándolo en silencio, por lo que su sonrisa de "soy un ser superior" no tardó en aparecer. Intentando mantener algo de dignidad, la pelirrosa contestó.

-Hmp, era solo mi vecino.- Dijo cruzándose de brazos.

-En ese caso, espero que me dejes llegar más allá de lo que ha visto tu vecino.- Respondió Sasuke.

Ante el sonrojo de su profesora, este aprovechó para tirar de la toalla y dejarla desnuda ante sus ojos, que devoraban cada centímetro de la cremosa piel.

-E-Espera, vamos a mi cuerpo.-

-Eso será si yo quiero.- Y el moreno la sujetó de las nalgas, levantándola y haciendo que rodeara su cintura con las piernas. En otro movimiento, la llevó hasta la mesa de lo que sería el comedor.

Ya la tenía a sus pies, pensó, y la espectacular imagen que se ofrecía ante él era irresistible. Esa chica era irresistible.

El moreno se abalanzó hacia su presa, atrapando uno de los erectos pezones con la boca y haciendo que la chica soltara un gemido. Con una mano, subió hasta su otro pecho, masajeándolo y dando pellizcos al otro botón; mientras, con la mano que le quedaba, llevó su índice hasta su boca, para que ella lamiera, mordiera y chupara, haciendo que su alumno pensara en lo bien que se verían esos lametones en otra parte de su cuerpo. Ella, mientras tanto, llevaba sus manos al azulado pelo, tirando de él.

-S-Sasuke-kun...- Los gemidos que soltaba acabarían por volverlo loco y se la follaría en dos minutos, pero quería disfrutar largo y tendido.

Soltó un de sus manos, la que acariciaba un pecho, para desabrochar el pantalón y bajarse los bóxers. Dejó a la vista su miembro, sonriendo ante la atónita mirada de su amante.

Se miraron por un instante, sentían el deseo en los ojos del otro. Sasuke siguió masajeando un pecho con la mano, pero esta vez su boca trazaba círculos en la de ella, entrelazando sus lenguas, ahogándose los gemidos del uno en la garganta del otro. Sin previo aviso, Sakura sintió un largo y fino dedo dentro de ella, lo que la hizo gritar de placer, pero ella quería más.

Volviendo a hacer uso de su fuerza, la chica se irguió aún besándolo, y le quitó la camiseta para trazar un recorrido de húmedos besos desde el cuello hasta el marcado abdomen, a la par que él susurraba el nombre de la pelirrosa y la sacaba el dedo para estimular su miembro.

-Sakura, aquí abajo.- Dijo en un tono suplicante.

Ella sonrió pícara y tumbó al joven en un sofá tras la mesa, quedándolo sentado.

-¿Quieres...?- Dijo ella mientras introducía uno de los dedos de él en su boca y se agachaba a la altura del enorme pene.

-¿Quieres que te haga esto?- ahora lo lamía de arriba a abajo.

Sasuke no podía aguantarlo más, iba a estallar viendo cómo su sensei le lamía los dedos mientras sus pechos rozaban su erección.

-Hazlo ya.- Contestó autoritario.

No le dio tiempo a reaccionar cuando soltó un profundo gruñido al notar cómo su pene era introducido en la cálida boca de aquella mujer. Era una diosa, cómo movía su lengua, cómo succionaba... Iba a correrse allí mismo si no paraba ya, y demonios que no quería acabar tan pronto.

Agarrándola de los mechones rosas, la retiró de lo que estaba haciendo, la tumbó de nuevo en la mesa e hizo que lo mirara.

-No, sensei, ahora te toca a ti.- la ronca voz de Sasuke indicaba que iba a ser suya en ese preciso instante.

De una estocada se introdujo en ella, soltando ambos un sonoro gemido ante tal sensación de placer. Para él, su estrechez era una sensación inigualable; para ella, el gigantesco miembro que entraba y salía la llenaba hasta tal punto que perdería toda cordura.

Casi con instinto animal, él empujaba metiendo todo su pene en el interior de la chica, que no dejaba de arañarle la espalda y gritar su nombre. Seguro que su vecino oiría los gritos.

Aguantando varios minutos en esa posición, ambos estaban tan excitados y lo habían deseado tanto, que no tardaron en llegar al orgasmo. Primero ella y después él, gruñendo de placer.

* * *

Ya apenas había rastro de sudor. Sasuke se hallaba tumbado en la bañera, y su rosada acompañante sobre él, trazando círculos sobre su pecho. Lo habían vuelto a hacer. En concreto, cinco veces más.

En su cama, en la pared, en el suelo, en la encimera, y en el baño. Habían pasado ya horas desde su primer encuentro sexual, y por más que alcanzaban el orgasmo una y otra vez, no acababan de saciarse el uno del otro.

-¿Qué haré contigo ahora?- Le preguntó la joven aún con los ojos cerrados. Sentía su cálida y pausada respiración, acompañando los movimientos del fuerte pecho del moreno.

-¿Aún quieres más?- Contestó con sorna él.

-¡No, no es eso!- Replicó la Haruno, aunque... No, ella iba a decir otra cosa.

-Es que, ¿qué quieres de mí Sasuke? ¿Por qué nos hemos acostado juntos?

-Hmp, Sakura, es evidente que nos atraemos, ¿qué más quieres?

-¿Y ya está?- Se sentía en parte un poco decepcionada, creía haber visto un destello de algo más que solo sexo en los ojos ónix.

-Vaya sensei, ¿desea que haga algo más por usted?- La miró directamente a los ojos, sonriendo de medio lado.

Kami, se derretía cuando sonreía así, mostrando algo de sus perfectos y alineados dientes blancos. ¿Por qué todo en él tenía que ser perfecto?

-Pues, ahora que lo dices, sí.- Sakura sonrió malévola, agarrando el pene del Uchiha desprevenido.

Y ahí iba, otra tanda de sexo.

* * *

Las 6 a.m. maldito Uchiha que la había dejado con todo el cuerpo adolorido, maldita cama que olía a él, maldito sol que no la dejaba quedarse acurrucada más tiempo entre las sábanas, y maldito teléfono móvil que no dejaba de sonar.

¿Quién coño llamaría a estas horas? Pensó dos veces si contestar o estampar el teléfono móvil contra la pared.

-¿Diga?- Finalmente, contestó. "Número desconocido".

-Buenos días, ¿hablo con la señorita Sakura Haruno?

-Sí, la misma, ¿quién llama?- Intrigada, se puso algo nerviosa, la voz al otro lado del teléfono le era similar a...

-Soy Fugaku Uchiha, padre de Sasuke Uchiha

Mierda, la había cagado, pero bien.

**No cuesta tanto dejar un REVIEW, ¿no? :3**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola chicas, ¿qué tal estáis? Como ya soy libre (wiiiiiiiiiiii, libre para seguir pervirtiendo *-*) aquí os traigo el ÚLTIMO CAPÍTULO de este three-shot. Al ser mi primer fic, estará sujeto a modificaciones porque al ser primeriza ya sabéis, lo que más cuesta es el lemon, ¿no? Espero que hayáis disfrutado como yo escribiendo y recibiendo vuestros maravillosos reviews, follows y favs. **

**He pensado hacer un long fic basado en una película que me ha gustado bastante, una adaptación (AU, pero sigue siendo sasusaku), ¿qué os parecería? POR FAVOR, ACONSEJADME (de tanto estudiar se me han frito las neuronas).**

**Sin más, disfrutad de la lectura, y mil gracias de nuevo por vuestro apoyo.**

**Desgraciadamente, ni Sasuke ni ninguno de los personajes de Naruto me pertenecen, son propiedad de Kishimoto-sama. **

* * *

-Soy Fugaku Uchiha, padre de Sasuke Uchiha.

Mierda, la había cagado, pero bien.

-Se...señor Fugaku, yo...

Salvada por la campana, nunca mejor dicho, el timbre la alertó de que alguien venía a visitarla. No, no podía ser el Uchiha menor, porque lo degollaría con sus propias manos.

-¿Es entonces usted la señorita Haruno?- Inquirió con voz grave Fugaku.

-Eh... Esto...- La Haruno no sabía qué decir, las palabras no venían a su mente. Tenía que asumir que, o bien la chantajearían, o bien perdería su puesto. Y si perdía el puesto - ¡Ding! - El timbre la sacaba de sus reflexiones.

-¿P-Puede esperar un segundo?- Preguntó la pelirrosa al Uchiha sin esperar respuesta.

Abrió la puerta dispuesta a encontrarse con el moreno, pero lo que descubrió fue algo mucho ¿mejor? ¿peor? ¿qué carajo?

Ante una pasmada Sakura Haruno se encontraba Lee, el baboso vecino. Y no Lee llamando a su timbre, no. Lee con un enorme ramo de flores que cubría casi toda su cara; Lee recitando un poema. Su día no podía ir mejor, pensó la joven sarcásticamente.

-¡Oh, mi bella flor! ¿Cuánto no daría por tenerte entre mis brazos? Tú, tú mi bella flor. ¡Vi el deseo en tu mirada jade al verme ante ti, oh hermosa Sakura! ¡Absolutamente nadi...

Decidió parar de oír en ese momento. La pelirrosa se hallaba anonadada y avergonzada, sólo rezaba porque Fugaku no estuviera al tanto de la conversación. ¡Fugaku!

Rápidamente, Sakura cerró de un portazo, pillando los dedos de su vecino en el intento, y contestó al Uchiha.

-Eh, pe-perdone señor Uchiha. Yo... Lamento lo sucedido, s-si pudiera hacer algo pa-para remediarlo, yo...- _"Sakura, deja de tartamudear"_.

-¿Remediarlo? ¿Pero de qué está hablando? No, no, yo solo quería...

-¡MI HERMOSA SAKURA! NO MALTRATES MIS DEDOS JUNTO A MI YA MAGULLADO CORAZÓN.- Lee continuaba insistiendo a través del pequeño hueco. Desesperante para Sakura. Decidió parar ya con esa parafernalia, la estaba sacando de sus casillas, y lo que más necesitaba ahora era concentrarse para encontrar las palabras adecuadas frente a su interlocutor en el teléfono.

-Escúchame bien, Lee. Tu poema no rima, no me gustas, fue un error lo que ayer viste. Lo siento, pero ya tengo novio.- Y acabó por cerrar la puerta. Había sido bastante cruel, pero sentía que su mundo iba a caer si una mancha como acostarse con un alumno profanaba su expediente.

Resignada, cogió de nuevo el teléfono, dejándose caer de espaldas a la puerta hasta caer sentada sobre el suelo.

-... Así que, como ya la he dicho, me han dado buenas referencias de usted. Le pagaré la estancia, incluyendo cualquier gasto, pero tiene que irse con mi hijo Sasuke, apenas sabe nada del idioma y...- Continuaba Fugaku.

Sasuke. Su padre. Estancia. Idiomas. Trataba de asimilar toda la información que el severo hombre transmitía por el auricular.

_"Soy profesora de inglés, y además, sé alemán e italiano. ¿Me... me está pidiendo irme con su hijo al extranjero?"_

__No lo podía creer, no solo el padre de su alumno no los había descubierto, sino que intuía que el pelinegro le había insistido para irse con ella a otro país. Maldito Uchiha.

-Perdone, señor Fugaku.- Lo interrumpió - ¿A dónde quiere mandarme con su hijo?

-A Estados Unidos, durante todos los años en los que sea universitario. Luego, claro, puede quedarse si él lo deseara. Sólo busco una intérprete, porque aunque trate bien con el inglés, él quiere que su estancia resulte más cómoda...- Y el cerebro de Sakura decidió bajar las cantidades de adrenalina que se agolpaban en su cuerpo.

-Mi bella flor... ¡MI BELLA FLOR ME HA RECHAZADO!- No, la adrenalina no la abandonaría. La iba a necesitar para golpear al pesado de su vecino con todas sus fuerzas. Su irritante voz seguía tras la puerta.

* * *

-Hmp. ¿Lo tienes todo?- Preguntó un sexy moreno.

-Claro Uchiha, pero sigo odiándote por tomar decisiones sin preguntarme antes.- Reprochaba la pelirrosa en el aeropuerto.

Tras finalizar su estancia acompañando a Sasuke Uchiha, el niñato, como intérprete, iban de regreso a Japón por Navidad. El problema, para Sakura, era que de nuevo no había contado con su opinión para emprender tan inesperado regreso con un único objetivo...

-¿Nerviosa?- Sonrió arrogante su acompañante.

_"Endemoniadamente sexy aunque ahora quiera matarlo"_

-Nunca, idiota.- Contestó haciéndose la ofendida.

-Vamos Sakura, no será tan traumático. Solo iremos a casa, cenaremos pavo y les diremos a mi familia que Haruno Sensei es mi novia.

-En qué me he metido.- Suspiró cansada, pero feliz, la joven.

-Hmp, cállate y no te preocupes más, sensei.- Y finalizó su breve charla con un apasionado beso que hizo voltearse a todo transeúnte del aeropuerto.

Quizá no era tan malo ser la profesora de Sasuke Uchiha.

**FIN**

* * *

**¡Tachán! Espero que hayan disfrutado. ¿REVIEW? :3**


End file.
